fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Armacham Black Ops Soldiers
Armacham Black Ops Soldiers are enemies found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. They comprise the bulk of the game's enemies, and are the first enemy type fought. These soldiers also appear in the expansion, F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Armacham Black Ops Soldiers are the most common type of Black Ops, and serve as the standard enemy faced in the first four levels of Project Origin. They more or less serve the same role as the ATC Security Guards seen in the first game, although the Black Ops are a tougher enemy to defeat. They often fail to flank effectively, and the most dangerous thing they do is to throw grenades. Despite these shortcomings, these soldiers are efficient at finding cover and luring Michael Becket into their line of fire. Black Ops Soldiers are most dangerous at close quarters, where their submachineguns' high rate of fire can rapidly drain health. They are less effective at a distance due to their weapons' relative lack of accuracy, compared with the assault rifles favored by the Replicas. They start to appear less and less as the levels progress, resulting in more appearances of the Heavy Soldiers and Elites. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn'' Armacham Technology Corporation Soldiers are once again encountered in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn and serve as the most common Black Ops enemies in the game. This time around, many more of them carry the Patten PK470 Assault Rifle, which they use to fire on Foxtrot 813 as he pilots the Elite Powered Armor. However, once on foot, they go back to carrying the Andra FD-99. They are fought alongside other Black Ops, including the Light Soldiers. Some are also seen being deployed by helicopter in an attempt to combat the Replicas. The only thing that makes these fights harder is that the player does not have Slow-Mo during the initial segment of Reborn. Against Other Enemies During most scripted events in the games, the Black Ops Soldiers are massacred by their enemies, in an attempt by developers to indicate their ineffectiveness against super soldiers and the supernatural alike. In non-scripted fights against Replicas, these Black Ops soldiers are actually more efficient, taking down Replicas with ease. Against Abominations, however, they are terrible, as shown in a non-scripted event that depicts Black Ops Soldiers fighting several Abominations in the Harbinger Facility. Note that this only applies to the "Grunts" of the Black Ops: the Heavies, Pyros and Elite Black Ops Soldiers are all highly competent, and in non-scripted fights with regular Replicas, they can hold their own, and have been shown to win with minimal numerical superiority (whereas their grunt-fellows are slaughtered regardless of the odds). Multiplayer The Armacham Black Ops Soldier is one of the three selectable character models for the Armacham faction. They wear light armor, which allows for some protection and carrying space. Their multiplayer counterpart is Replica Soldier. ''F.E.A.R. Online'' The Black Ops Soldiers appear in all three campaign levels (Tunnel, Fire Fight and Subway Panic). However, the Black Ops soldiers only appear at the beginning Episode of Tunnel, alongside the other types of Black Ops. es:Soldado Operaciones Encubiertas Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:ATC Black Ops Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Online enemies